


Belief

by AndroidPalindrome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, In Medias Res, M/M, Plays slightly into the theory that Reaper's pretending to be evil to infiltrate Talon, Stealth reference to another game, Suicidal Thoughts, Very vaguely implied child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidPalindrome/pseuds/AndroidPalindrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" You once swore you'd kill Jack Morrison."</p><p>A scene in which Soldier: 76 is at the end of his rope and Reaper is torn between the mask and the man underneath. It begins with a gun and ends with a choice. Oh, and love; it always ends with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

It has come down to this: the abandoned warehouse, dust streaming through the open windows, the sounds of the battle against the Talon agents raging in the background; broken glass scattered on the ground beneath their feet; Gabriel Reyes, mask stripped to reveal ragged, raw anger and hurt, a loaded shotgun in each hand; Jack Morrison, visor broken at his feet, pulse rifle dropped at his side, wrung out and stripped bare of everything he’d ever loved and believed in. Two old lovers, caught in a game of he-said-she-said, the gap between them the widest chasm they’d ever met.

 

 _I can’t do this,_ Jack thought, _I have nothing left to give._ The UN and Overwatch had split him open and scooped out his insides, leaving him hollow outside of his desire for revenge and his persisting love for Gabriel. He was lower than dirt, and Gabe had every right to spit on his withered corpse, because he’d ruined it all. He’d known, he _knew,_ but he had clung to that fragile thread of hope that Gabriel would listen, that Gabriel would understand, that Gabriel would forgive him, that Gabriel would _love him._

He should’ve known better. The door had slammed shut and bolted in his face; he no longer had a home to return to.

 

_Please, Gabe, please…I can’t do this without you…_

At a loss for words—and completely out of gas—Soldier 76 slumped to his knees in front of Reaper, whose mangled eyebrows arched in confusion.

 

“ What the fuck are you doing, _pendejo_?”

 

The smile on Jack’s face was faint, resigned, broken, and his tired eyes were trained on one of the shotguns in Reaper’s hands.

 

“ You once swore you’d kill Jack Morrison.” The ex-commander’s voice was barely above a whisper. With shaking hands, he reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s right wrist, the other man too confused to react. “ You were the first one—the _only_ one—to ever truly believe in me.”

 

He drew the shotgun towards his head, placed his forehead on the barrel, and closed his eyes.

 

“ Do you still…believe in me, Gabriel?”

 

Silence. A pause. Then a strangled, tortured howl as Gabriel Reyes pulled the trigger.

 

Jack’s eyes flew open at the feel of plasma bullets flying past his cheek and hitting the wall behind him. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and looked up at Gabriel, who was still aiming the shotgun over his shoulder, teeth bared and tears streaming down his face.

 

“ Gabi…” Jack’s throat was suddenly dry and tight.

 

“ You…you stupid… _you fucking **bastard!**_ ” Though Reaper barked the words, they had no bite behind them, and before Soldier 76 could even react, he’d dropped his shotguns, _collapsed_ forward, and pulled a shell-shocked Jack Morrison into his arms.

 

“ Always…” Gabriel’s voice was utterly overcome with emotion, and he buried his face into the crook of Jack’s neck, shoulders heaving with strangled sobs. “ _Always,_ Jack.”

 

For a moment, Soldier 76 simply knelt there, unable to process what was happening. Finally, the pieces clicked together in his mind, and he _wailed_ , clinging to Gabriel with the last of his strength and hoping to God that he’d never have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting: a short scene/idea/drabble thing that I thought of while working out and wrote down in five minutes. Inspired vaguely by a kink meme prompt and a scene from another video game (if you guess which game it is, then kudos to you, I suppose).
> 
> It starts in medias res, and I don’t have any plans on expanding it or elaborating, but ehhhh have it anyways.


End file.
